Parentage
by Cariel
Summary: Ferus Olin never knew his home planet or anything about his parents, but is it better not knowing?


Ferus Olin had always envied Anakin. It wasn't just his abilities with the Force and the fact Anakin had even started training later than Ferus did, but also the fact that Anakin knew who he was, where he was from. Anakin knew things about his heritage, his past, more than any of the other Jedi in the Temple and for Ferus, it was just something else that added to the austerity of the Chosen One. In fact, it was a little irritating.

It was usually little things like the fact Anakin would mention that his mother was better at cooking or that Anakin wished he had paid more attention to how she cooked things. These were things that each time they were mentioned would make the hair on Ferus's neck stand on end. Anakin knew who he was. Ferus had no idea who he was.

Ferus didn't know who his parents were or what they were like. It was something that hadn't ever bothered him before he met Anakin. Now he was left in the dark, always wondering who they were and where he was originally from. All Ferus knew was in the Jedi Temple. There was nothing outside the Temple that was home to him. Everything else was alien and new.

Ferus envied the fact that Anakin had lived this whole other life, slave or not, outside of the walls of the Jedi Temple. Anakin had a past; he had a family. Ferus had none of these things. Though he tried to ask his master about it a few times, he never received anything concrete in response. Ferus now knew that this was because even his master didn't know about his birth parents.

However, Ferus knew that there had to be records of some sort within the archives about which Jedi were adopted from which planets at what times. The Jedi were pernickety about keeping records. All Ferus had to do was figure out where they were located and gain the access codes—or at least hack the codes—to allow access to the files.

Since Anakin was the best of all the Padawan Jedi at everything, including technology, Ferus had to ask him for a favour. He wanted help in cracking the codes and hacking into the archives without anyone being able to trace it.

Once Ferus had access, what he found about his own past was not at all what he was expecting.

The datapad flashed the name: Jynne Celwik.

'My mother...' he said softly in disbelief. It said that she was a waitress at the Outlander Club, Uscru Entertainment District, Coruscant. She was still alive. He couldn't believe it. She lived here on Coruscant. He could go and see her. He could ask her about his father, about his grandparents, his family... Did he have any siblings? His mind reeled with possibilities.

He scrolled down the display to reveal his father's name: Bardan Jusik, Jedi Knight, General Grand Army of the Republic... No other information known. Ferus found this hard to believe. He wanted to ask around, ask any of the other Jedi if they knew where Bardan Jusik was or what missions he was on...if Ferus might be able to meet him...but they were in the middle of a war and such things were an impossibility. He was also unaware of the fact that his father was on very discrete black ops missions and that even a good portion of the Jedi Council was unaware just how deep under cover he was.

The more Ferus found out, the more he wanted to know and the more that was denied him. He didn't know who he could ask about such things or who he could talk to. Who would understand this desire for knowledge and yearning to know about his past?

What he didn't expect was that when he sought out his mother, what she revealed to him was incredibly disturbing and not at all what he had imagined. Ferus naively thought his mother had always been a waitress, not that prior to this, she had worked as a free-lance prostitute and that a Jedi had paid for her services. He didn't know that they had had a deal in which, should she become pregnant, the Jedi would take care of the child for her. Ferus also didn't know that he wasn't the only child brought to the Temple from liaisons of this sort nor that he wasn't the last.

All of this was hard for Ferus to swallow and made him envy Anakin even more for having the life of a slave with a mother who had wanted and cared for him...a mother who didn't want to let him go, but inevitable had to. Ferus wondered if his father even knew he existed or if he even cared.


End file.
